kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Garuda/@comment-170.83.100.70-20190319012538
I haven't finished Season 1 yet but I already got a bunch of spoilers. Recently I was reading that episode of Kasak remembering when he talked to Kalavinka (in D925 I guess? She was third stage) and she talked about evil that comes in nice and friendly forms. I haven't read much about Visnu yet but I wouldn't exactly call him a ball of love and care. I think she was referring to him, but rather cryptically. I think Kalavinka seemed pretty sad at scene. Knowing how much os a schemer he is, would it really be unthinkable that Visnu chose her among Garuda's children on purpose? Okay, maybe it was Garuda who chose the guardians of his children, but cant's Visnu see everything? Think about it. He would know that her disappearance would make Maruna go after her. I don't think that Garuda was chosen by Kali to be her son's father on a whim - I think he does have some sort of connection to the Power of the Name, and that his kids weren't split up because of themselves, but because of him. He was chosen by Kali to be the son of her kid. Kali is known to be involved in the Power of the Name. Garuda having some sort of connection to it doesn't seem really far-fetched. Not only him, actually, but rather the three sura kings. Garuda, Shuri and Gandharva all had something special to them that made Visnu deliberately approach them and then plan their downfall. The Cataclyms happens, everything goes to hell for all three of them. Gandharva was trapped in the sura realm, a very toxic place for suras of his tribe. Visnu promissed him an ocean, but it never happened - not because Varuna denied it, I think, but because Visnu wanted Gandharva to refuse further options. Manasvins and Sagara suggested some sort of plance, didn't they? And Gandharva, trusting Visnu, refused. As a result, he got weakened. As a consequence, Shakuntala disappears. Shuri disappeared - she didn't got weaker, she didn't slipped into a coma. Out of all three, she's the only one who outright vanished - quite similar to how Kalavinka disappeared, to how Shakuntala disappeared not long after the Cataclysm. Maybe they're dead, sure. But when no bodies are found... And Garuda is in a coma, isn't he? Because he was cut of from his name-holder, who's in the human realm. Shuri took Yuta to Isholy, as it was her clan's main base until N0. But why did Visnu take Kalavinka to the human realm too? Seeing how both Gandharva and Shuri ended up screwed over, it doesn't really sounds like an accidental thing. Visnu becoming friends with them may not seem all that special unless you consider that the Cataclysm did a number on all three, that he also disappeared at the time, and that all three kings are heavily involved in the plot or have someone who's close to them that is (Gandharva, Maruna to Garuda, Yuta to Shuri). Of Garuda's three kids, Kalavinka is the one Visnu himself specifically took the human realm - the same Visnu that removed all the suras to another realm. And Kalavinka is the only one still missing. Maruna and Yuta are not missing, but doesn't change the fact the the two kings they were "assigned" to are still weakened or incapacitated. The only kid who's not around is Kalavinka - and Garuda remains in a coma. But why is there a need for Kalavinka to disappear, instead of simply have contact severed from her father like Yuta? Think. Shakuntala goes missing, Kalavinka goes missing. Gandharva and Maruna make an alliance with someone in exchange for help in finding them - said "someone" being the one god who's capable of opening a rift to the sura realm from the human one, and perhaps the guy who's involved the most in the Power of the Name among all characters: God Kubera. And when I say "alliance" I mean "they do what he tells them because they have no choice" - no sign of Shakuntala OR Kalavinka from him yet. If Kalavinka was still around, Maruna wouldn't ally with him. No red sky - no destroyed villages. And there's someone in one of these destroyed villages who's very important to the name thing. And what about Yuta? He went to Willarv because Shuri was no longer around in Isholy. And who were the ones he met in Willarv? Asha, who has a deal of sorts with Visnu. And Leez: the girl with a god's name. In other words, I think Kalavinka is Garuda's name-holder, Garuda's, Gandharva's and Shuri's current situations are Visnu's doing, as well as Shuri's, Shakuntala's and Kalavinka's disappearances. He has some plan regarding tPofN that involves Garuda and Shuri not around to oppose it, Maruna and Gandharva being allied with God Kubera, and Yuta (the son of the primeval god who had a special interest in names, Kali) meeting Leez and Asha.